


Six Months Remaining

by Kurokatana



Category: PewDiePie (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Explicit Language, Foreign Exchange Student, Highschool AU, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Nonsexual, Romance, Swearing, Youtuber Gamers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-02-08 09:12:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1935195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurokatana/pseuds/Kurokatana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The school has an assembly to welcome this year's foreign exchange students and Kenneth couldn't find it more boring until the Principal welcomes Felix Kjellberg of Sweden. Felix is only in this Exchange program for six months, will Ken be able to get the guy before he has to leave America?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Assembly

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just gonna make a key for you guys. In this fanfic no one is gonna go by their YouTube alias that often, so now you can know their real names.:D  
> ♦Felix Kjellberg=Pewdiepie  
> ♦Kenneth "Ken" Morrison=CinnamonToastKen  
> ♦Ryan Terry=Cry  
> ♦Marzia Bisognin=CutiePieMarzia  
> ♦Aaron Ash=Yamimash  
> ♦Mark Fischbach=Markiplier  
> ♦Toby Turner=Tobuscus  
> ♦Adam Montoya=SeaNanners  
> ♦Michelle Minx=Mangaminx (I couldn't find her real last name so I'm making one up.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ken had no true interest in the school assembly until they introduced foreign exchange student Felix Kjellburg. Ken suddenly isn't himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I see that they sound pretty silly when they speak, but that's how they are in their YouTube videos, or so I think. I hope you enjoy!

' ** _Could_** _this assembly suck anymore than it already does?'_ Ken wondered as he listened to the principal talk about anti-bullying or healthier school lunches. Ken sighed and rested his chin on his knees, taking out his cellphone to text his Friend Mark, sitting on the bleachers on the other side of the gym.

Ken: Hiiiiii

Mark: Heeeey sir.

Ken: Now what was even the point of this assembly? I'm gonna bash my head against the wall if I have to listen to  _just_ this crap the principal's talkin about now.

Mark: No, no the main event hasn't started yet. The rest of the assembly will be introducing the foreign exchange students.

Ken: Great.:P Because that's so much more exciting.

Mark: It is. HE SHUTTED UP HE'S GONNA TALK ABOUT THE 'CHANGE STUDENTS NOW! :O

Ken chuckled at his friend's strange way of speaking when he wasn't being serious, which was pretty rare. After reading the text he sat up straight to see that he really was about to introduce them.

"Okay now students," The principal begun. "Let's get a round of applause for our new foreign exchange students for coming to America. Let's welcome them in our school and make their stay amazing!" A roar of clapping erupted from the students before the principal started to call up the students.

"First up is sophomore Aaron Ash of England." A petite boy with darkish blonde hair and a slight beard starting to form came from the sidelines and stood in the middle of the gym next to the principal. "Now tell us something about yourself, Aaron."

"I like Pokemon and tea." He said timidly before leaning away from microphone and taking a few steps to the right to make room for the next students. 

"Next is sophomore Michelle Minx, also from England." Ken got a text from Mark just as the principal announced the English girl.

Mark: DAT HAIR THOOOO :P

Ken looked up and giggled when he saw what Mark meant. The back of the girl's hair was a normal brown, but the front was purple. A strange color combo Ken thought, but he wasn't one to dislike people because of their hair color. 

He started listening to the assembly again just in time to hear a cheerful British voice say, "I absolutely love manga, anime, and cookies. I'm the biggest anime nerd you'll eva meet." The girl seemed very outgoing and she was rather cute, so she would probably have no problem meeting new friends in America.

"Now here we have junior Marzia Bisognin, who's from Italy." A thin beautiful girl with long brown hair walked nervously up to the microphone. 

"I love fashion, and doing arts and crafts. I also speak several languages." Every student in the gym had no trouble believing that. The girl was wearing an adorable pink sleeveless smock with clouds on it. Underneath the smock she wore a yellow collar shirt. She was wearing white pantyhose and black shiny dress shoes. This made her look really cute in a sort of childlike way. She shied away from the microphone and scooted to the right also.

"Last but not least we have junior Felix Kjellberg from Sweden." A small boy with blonde hair and ocean blue eyes came towards the microphone. He didn't look very remarkable, he wore simple brown skinny jeans and a blue hoodie. He looked like a quiet boy so nobody was expecting what he said as his thing.

"I like to party all night long as I make computer art pictures of ducks. That is all." A small burst of laughter came from the audience, the principal smiling and rolling his eyes in pretend disappointment.

"Okay, thank you for attending, and have a lovely rest of the day."

Ken got up and bid his friends sitting with him goodbye. He maneuvered around the waves of students towards Mark to walk to chemistry class together.

"Sooo," Mark began. "What's your impression of the foreign exchange students so far?"

He ruffled his messy brown hair. "Not sure really, Marzia had an interesting voice and dressed pretty. The Aaron kid's probably a bit boring."

"Really? I bet he's a really cool kid. If we got to know him we could be sure." Ken thought his friend's quick interest in the British boy was strange but didn't concern himself with it.

"Aaaanyway. Michelle seems energetic and outgoing, she's probably a people person. And Felix...well he sounded funny, kinda strange though. I wonder if he's one of those hyper kids."

* * *

 Eventually Ken and Mark made their way to chemistry and sat at their usua table, greeting their friend Adam. The bell rung and their teacher, Mr. Barrel, entered the class with a student following him. It was the Swedish kid from the assembly. Upon getting a better look at him Ken saw the boy's features in more detail.His eyes were a much more vibrant blue than they appeared in the gym. His blonde hair was done in a style that was hard to describe, but fairly fashionable and neat. He was thin and short with smooth pink lips and a slight mustache starting to grow. Ken thought the boy was, dare he say, good looking...handsome even. He kept his eyes on the boy all throughout Mr. Barrel's explanation, noticing Felix give the teacher rude glares whenever he'd turn the other direction and quickly switch back to a neutral expression when the teacher turned back, this caused a few giggles from the class here and there. 

"Now as for you, Mr. Kjellberg, this is a group of four assignment. You can sit with...oh! Mark, Ken, and Adam in the middle." Mr. Barrel dismissed the class to work and the class came to life, people walking around to get their various materials and papers to bring back to their lab stations. Felix walked over to the trio and set down his bag.

"How's it going bros, my name is Felix!"

"Oh we know, with the assembly and all the girls whispering about you in the hallways. Hey back out cha bro, I'm Mark Fischbach."

"Oh? Nice to meet you Mark, and what were these bitc- I um mean, um girls saying?" Adam snickered at what Felix was saying or at least almost said, knowing he was kidding.

"Let's just say they have the hots for you, hots as hot as fire. Anyway, this is Adam Montoya." Adam shook hands with Felix, telling him he could call him Nanners if he wanted.

"And this messy haired young man is Ken Morrison."

"Hello Ken what's up?" Felix offered his hand to Ken, raising his eyebrow when Ken didn't reach for his hand at first.

"I'm um K-ken."

"Yea...I said 'Hello Ken what's up?"

"Oh! uh I'm lovely. Yup, just lovely." Ken walked away shortly after shaking hands with the Swedish boy to get their supplies, mostly so Mark and Adam wouldn't see the embarrassing expression he wore. But he was a bit late, because the two boys looked to each other at the same time, knowingly. Felix didn't seem to notice.

"Sooo I wasn't listening," Adam admitted. "What're we doing?"

Mark picked up the large packet of paper to read the instructions. "'Intro to chem: Stoichoimetry and elements.'"

"Fucking stoichoimetry..." Felix sighed annoyed.

"Mr.Kjellberg! This is your first day, don't make it a bad one with foul language." Felix just ignored the teacher, though he did make a mental note to quit cussing.

"'In this assignment'," Continued Mark dramatically. "'You and your group of 4 people will be given chemical bond equations which you must add together. In part two you'll be given tables where you have to find the molar mass of elements using stoichoimetry. Part three will be studying the periodic table of elements and learning their make up. For example, H2O is water, and CaCl2 is salt. Consult Mr. Barrel if you need help.' OKAY sounds easy enough."

Felix scoffed at the name. "Mr.Barrel can go suck a duck's foot."

"What've you got against the guy?" Adam looked at the boy puzzled. "I mean, you just started today."

"I was in the hallway minding my own business, looking for this fuckin' classroom wh-"

" _MR_. Felix...Kjellberg...I am not going to warn you again." Mr. Barrel was really annoyed at this point, and so was Ken. He didn't like hearing Felix get shouted at, though he didn't see why he really cared.

"Sorry!" The slender boy leaned in closer and spoke more quietly. "So I was looking for this class completely lost, singing a song about...well that's not important *cough* vaginas *cough*... and that dumb Mr. Barrel heard me and took me to the office cuz he thought I, Felix Arvid Ulf Kjellberg, was skippin class. Of course I proved him wrong, telling him I was an exchange student with the papers to prove it. He led me to his class and now here I am."

Adam had started laughing hard, banging on the lab table. "You're name is...interesting, is that uh, you're full name?"

"Mhmm, why do you ask?"

"Just wonderin' it really isn't that funny, but seriously it's a cool name."

"Noooooow if you lovely gentlemen don't mind." Mark interjected, pushing his glasses up. "Let's work on our packets together, because I'm pretty sure none of us wants to do four pages of this gobbltey guk alone."

Ken wasn't paying attention to the three boys working on the assignment due in two days. Instead he'd taken to just staring at the packet, twiddling with the red pencil in his hands. Occasionally he glanced at Felix, whenever he'd turned his head to look somewhere else or looking down at his cellphone. Something about the Swed's blue eyes, outgoing-ness, and quirky mannerisms made the country accented teen blush. It wasn't like him to be so quiet, so he wondered why he was being quiet when he got to this class. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he glanced at Felix once more before the bell rung. He got up and rubbed his face sighing.

' _This'll be an interesting six months of school.'_ He thought before heading to lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, feel free to leave comments, they make me very pleased.


	2. Amnesia and Dances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You would not believe how hard it has been finding a way to continue this story. As a matter fact I'd given up on it and was planning to just let it be forgotten, but I got some motivation. forgottenheroes is an ao3 member on here that has help me get up the will to continue on with this, so I thank her!
> 
> Oh and uh...sorry for the short chapter, I wasn't really into this one but I thought it was a good way to ease into the story. But don't worry! Future chapters will be longer and have more detail, they'll be great. Now sit back and have bit of Pewdieken

The first week of second semester turned out fairly well for Ken. He ate lunch with his usual friends and they all loved Felix instantly, everyone did. He was a bit timid in the beginning but soon became the life of the table. During lunch, for the first week, he became the life of the entire cafeteria. Occasionally curious students came up to the table to ask Felix questions, good ones and stupid.

'Are video games popular in Sweden?'

'Do people use internet there?'

'What do you do in your free time?'

'Do you like America so far?'

And one that shot a ping of annoyance and curiosity through Ken, 'Do you have a girlfriend?' . When he heard this he perked up and leaned in so he could clearly hear the answer, which was, much to his approval, 'No.'

After lunch it was back to fifth period, chemistry. Today the class was working in groups of two on a review for a test they had coming up. It was, allegedly, going to be a difficult one and people scrambled to study and learn through the week they had left to prepare. Ken would've done the same, but working in class became a task with Felix around. He was a constant distraction, a pleasant and funny one, but a distraction nonetheless. Felix loved to go on and on about various things, and Ken loved to listen. They could go an entire conversation without him talking and he was fine with that, he was so fond of just looking at the Swedish boy as he spoke with passion about the things he liked, occasionally asking Ken questions. To have established such a friendship in only 5 days, how remarkable. Was a friendship even what one could call it? He didn't care too much, for whatever it was it made it easy to speak to him. He was so confident, in fact, he asked with ease if Felix would want to 'hang out' sometime.

He decided to ask out in the courtyard after school. "Are you busy tonight?"

"Aww are you asking me out, Ken?"

"If 'asking out' means asks to hangout or somethin', sure." He shrugged. "Not only are we in America, this is California! This is like the powerhouse of American culture."

"I know a lot about American culture. I've eaten huge cheeseburgers and hotdogs even. I've seen more tractors and farms than ever before and I'm even gaining weight. Look at this." He patted his stomach, which was actually as flat as ever. "But I have heard cool things about California...so I'm in."

"Cool, cool, so how about 5:00? I'll pick you up if you'd like."

"Sounds good. So uhhh where exactly are we going?"

"I don't know yet. We can discuss it later on today so whenever you come up with an idea let me know."

"Sure, I'll be thinking." He turned one last time and waved at him. "See you then."

Once Felix was far enough, he ran out of the school's south entrance, to his car, got in, and let out a holler of joy. As if he'd just accomplished a life goal, he'd asked the Swedish boy to hangout with no trouble, and he'd contained his nervousness no less! He didn't get why he felt that bit of anguish and doubt as he asked, he asked his friends to go places all the time. Then again, that could be the problem: Felix wasn't a 'friend' quite yet, was he? He liked to think of him as one, but they were still on the acquaintance side of the spectrum he was sure. That was okay with Ken. All friendships had to start somewhere and with an outgoing spaz like Felix the friendship would form soon enough, and then he wouldn't feel so nervous talking to him anymore.

 

When he got home he immediately went up to his closet and began searching desperately for a decent outfit. The first one he picked out was a red t-shirt with Cookie Monster sweatpants and white sneakers, but when he looked in his mirror a clown stood before him. He groaned and ducked back into the closet.

"Kenneth," his mother called from the other side of the door. "I didn't get a proper greeting today when you came back."

He opened the door and hugged his mother before kissing her forehead. "Sorry mom, it's just I've been busy with finding something to wear tonight. By the way, is it cool if I go out with some friends tonight?" To avoid being questioned, he made it sound as if he were going with a group of friends. "A way for us guys to kick off a new semester I guess."

"Umm, I guess it's okay. How long were you wanting to stay out?"

In response he shrugged and said,"Like...4 hours? We planned to meet at 5 so I should be back around 9:30ish."

"That's fine with me," she replied. With that she exited the room, closing the door behind her and Ken went back to his closet. Next, he came out donning a pair of black jeans with a red plaid shirt. This pleased him, but it was too much for...whatever they would possibly do. Already defeated, he reached for his phone and texted Felix, feeling foolish but curious and desperate.

Ken: what are you wearing for tonight?  
Felix: it's a surprise  
Ken: I was just wondering becuz I don't know how casual or formal I should dress  
Felix: just follow your heart and you'll pick out the right outfit   
Ken: let's hope so. Btw can I have your address?   
Felix: why you creeper?  
Ken: so I can pick you up!!  
Felix: fair enough. It's 0099 ne Rosenbaum Trail, 10293  
Ken: okay, see you at five then  
Felix: okay!  
...  
If he were to be honestly with himself, he was excepting Felix to leave his house wearing the most simple, most informal, most half-assed outfit. Blank t-shirt and pajama pants half-assed. He figured the Swede said his attire was a surprise to make it seem like he'd be getting dolled up and he'd pull kens leg by doing the opposite. What he saw the younger boy in was informal, but it didn't appear to be half-assed, that would've required talent. Felix's top was a tribal print shirt with shades of red, orange, white, and brown on it. The neck of the shirt had clearly been cut to be bigger so a bit more of his shoulders and chest showed than most boys' shirts would. It didn't show too much, but enough. This shirt, combined with brown skinny jeans and his swept over bangs made him look amazing, and Ken was willing to bet he wasn't even trying to.

"Well, are you pleased with my surprise outfit?"

"Definitely," his joking tone made him seem more uninterested than he truly was. "the colors really being out your..."

"Fabulous-ness?"

"Was going for something like eyes or hair, but that works," he chuckled. "Thought of where you might wanna go?"

"Yeah, I've decided on this one movie. It's called 'Amnesia: Stephano's legacy', and it looks bad ass. I saw an advertising online today and I was like 'hey here's something'."

Quickly filing through his mind, Ken found that the name was unfamiliar. "Haven't heard of it, what's the genre?"

"It's horror/adventure. Jump scare galore pretty much. It's too bad we didn't bring extra pants."

"Heh, well, I don't get scared too easily."

"You will at this movie."

Ken shook his head slowly. "No I won't...do you know what you wanna do after the movie?"

"Shit, I hadn't thought of that really...well, I like beaches. Those are nearby aren't they?"

"Yeah there's one fairly close, but it'll be somewhat too dark for that, don't you think?"

"Psch, no are you kidding? Night is the best time to go, no annoying naked people and it looks beautiful."

"I mean more along the lines of safety. Ya know kidnapping and such?"

"I'm a black belt in karate," insisted he. "don't worry about it Ken. I could like, protect us both."

"I feel safer now." 

Felix pouted at the older boys apparent sarcasm as he scrolled through his phone and sighed. "Hey. You know Aaron right? The guy from England?"

"I know him sorta, why?"

"I ship him with Mark, because...I dunno but there's just chemistry between them."

"Now that you mention, Mark does talk about him more than anything."

"Really?"

"No," he chuckled. "But he does still talk about him a lot. I wonder how much Aaron talks about Mark, because I ship them myself. When they're together it just looks right." When he saw the two boys together, they were smiling at something on mark's phone or smiling when one of them said something funny. He'd noticed how mark is always leaning towards him, no matter how subtle, and he can tell when Aaron's noticed too because a small half-smile appears on his face. Maybe they tried to hide and fail, maybe they don't notice it's happening, or perhaps they just didn't care, but they acted like a couple already. They were adorable. "We oughta play match maker-by the way which way do I turn for the movies?"

"Uuuuh rrrright. Yeah right, certainly. We're almost there. What do you mean by match maker?"

"Ya know like hook them up." When he glanced over at Felix and saw that he still looked confused, he laughed and explained further. "Get them to be boyfriends."

"Oooh okay I see, I'm all for that. Heh maybe we shoulda invited them to the movies."

He nodded in agreement at the statement. "Yeah we really shoulda, but there's always a next time I suppose, besides they may need more time to establish a bond before they start seeing each other outside of school.

"Maybe then they'll be comfortable with more than just movies," pursued the blonde. "we can go with them to restaurants, cheesy walks on the beach, and coax them into going on their owns eventually. It'll be beautiful."

Ken decided against saying what he considered the only down side to the neat little plan: they would be getting so attached in six month; It sounds like a long time but it isn't when you're spending it with someone you enjoy being around, and how deeply they will miss each other. "That sounds like a plan, let's give 'em another two weeks."

Felix snorted with dissent. "Two weeks is too long. You and I are going to the movies after one week of knowing each other."

"That's different, establishing a friendship takes less...stuff than establishing a romantic relationship does, we didn't need as much time as they will. But, we can check in on their relationship a week from today and see what's up and if things are doing well then we can invite them out."

"That's better. Turn left at this next intersection and the movies will be on our left." 

As they approached the cinema Ken's heart starting beat faster, and his stomach ached. He was uneasy when he exited the car and once he was walking next to Felix, a crushing feeling of self consciousness fell on him HARD. Suddenly his hair was too messy, his facial hair too long, his clothes were all of a sudden too wrinkled and ugly. His confidence was oozing out of him the longer he was near the younger boy in all his glory. Hair combed perfectly, facial hair up kept, and well suiting clothes resting on his body neatly, while Ken stood next to him looking like he'd just woke up. This was of course an over exaggeration, he knew that. He looked great when he left the house, what has happened between then and now to change that? 

Completely lost in his thoughts, he had to ask the movie clerk to repeat herself when she asked them what tickets they needed. Felix snickering behind him didn't help. When they finally had their snacks and found the perfect seats toward the middle of the theatre, trailers for future movies were still showing. Ranging from adventure movies like 'The Last of Us' to romances such as 'Mortal Kombat: Kung Lao's Love', Felix said he wanted to see them all, and Ken would always replied with 'we should'. The darkening of the room signaled the beginning of the movie, and the theatre abruptly became quiet. If the American were to be frank he would admit that he wasn't expecting much from this movie, the main reason being it's name which he declared 'cheesy' and 'something that appeals to kids'. He didn't imagine he'd care for the movie, but ten minutes in he knew he'd been wrong.

By now the protagonist, Dan, met a man made of gold named Stephano. A supernatural being devoted to helping the lost find their way out of the castle, the two go on a perilous trek to retrieve something precious to Dan somewhere within. Only then will he agree to leave the monster ridden place, albeit Stephano's warnings.

"Stephano's fucking badass," Felix whispered. "but he's an idiot for helping this guy when he's just trying to go deeper into the castle."

"I know. You saw that freakin' grunt? What could he so important?"

His replied was interrupted by a loud roar coming from the scream followed by scream. Their heads whipped back to the screen to see a grunt charging the two men. 

"Don't try to fight these creatures, Dan!" Screams Stephano with a strong Hispanic accent. "Just run and hide!" 

As the tall golden man took his hand and led them down a corridor he was cursing. "You have a bloody sword! Are you not able to fight? Is that sword not made to cut into the flesh of your foes?!"

"It is, but it is also not." He explained further once they were safe inside of a room. "I do not know why I have been given this sword, because I am not a fighter, I am a hater of bloodshed and killing yet the sword sings for it."

"So why do you keep it 'round?"

"Because it was given to me by someone...important. I was told to use it to defend and protect, and my vow to do so still stands, simply I don't use violence to do so. But really it's my respect for the one who gave me the sword that forces me to keep it."

Towards the climax of the movie Dan discovers that Stephano was in a sense cursed and bound to the castle. There's a 'rule' that states that if one stays within it's walls for too long they will be tied to it forever until 'the story is reversed'. That's why Stephano is so eager for Dan to leave and not suffer the same fate. But he's persisted and insists he will not leave until he finds his precious object, which he doesn't even remember. Dan claims that whatever the object is, his memory of it will be revived when he sees it. In one part of the castle resides a man--or creature(no one watching the film was sure)--called Alois Racine, a blind wretched thing lurking about with moans of despair and only their sense of hearing to rely on. It was the biggest jump scare of the movie yet. Stephano opens a door only to have him right on the other side, shouting and wailing about someone who must have been lover. Everyone in the theatre jumped and screamed, and still Ken could hear over all of it Felix shouting something in Swedish.

"What did that mean?"

The younger chuckled and patted his back. "Some profanities I should not repeat." 

"Nice." Replied he as he lifted his elbow to set it on the arm rest, but Felix's was already there. "Oh sorry."

"It's cool, we can share." Hesitantly Ken reset his arm in the small space he was given. His arm was completely pressed against Felix's and he felt as though he was being pelted by awkward feelings, but the warmth and softness of his arm was pleasant, so he eventually calmed down. A rather boring scene was on the screen at this moment so the blonde leaned over to whisper, "If I were Stephano, I would be like 'fuck this guy'."

"Same. Stephano is too kind for his own good, I mean I know that he made a promise but he seems to enjoy helping people a bit too much."

"Yeah like he's technically he's not being forced to protect people, but he takes his how so seriously that he is in a...figurative like way. Sweet but still dumb."

"Right, it's like-dude look." He pointed at the screen and Ken almost laughed at the sudden sympathetic expression covering the Swede's face. Dan was sitting on the floor now cowering in a corner rocking back and forth. He was whimpering, and sometimes mumbled phrases and words. 'The darkness...collapses...Africa...the darkness the darkness the darkness...'  
Stephano's attempts to comfort him are nearly fruitless but soon the golden man finds a lantern and some tinder boxes, lighting the dark room they're now on. With the light comes Dan's sanity and he falls out of his trance like shock. He apologizes, explains his fear of the darkness, and they continues on with their search. Throughout their journey Dan finds notes which lead him to remember the events leading up to his being in the castle in the first place: His former friend, named Sasha, is a Russian man who'd taken whatever was so important to Dan and was using it to mutilate and modify human beings, who are how the repugnant monsters he and Stephano must face on their trek. Overcome with sympathy for the tortured people and anger, Dan vows that he will kill Sasha and restore every single being back to their human selves. Stephano tries to convince him that killing Sasha is not the humane thing to do, and that he should instead allow the man to roam the damned castle forever since he will never be about to break his curse.

"How do you bloody know he can't 'reverse the story'? He, who has resided in these walls of damnation, this god forsaken sanctuary for the tortured, surely has learned everything about it."

"He may know HOW to reverse it, but his greed will not allow him to. I didn't think I would have to tell you the meaning behind 'reversing the story', for I anticipated you'd be out of here before then, but for my statement to comprehensible I suppose I must. The story is simply the reason one remained in the castle long enough for the curse to set in. And reversing it means to do the inverse of that."

"I see, well then...what is your story?"

"I have no joy in thinking of that, but I will tell you. I stayed here because I used to be an...assistant for a man named Alserio. He was much like the man Sasha that you've described, he preformed experiments on humans and pigs and has created a machine which in a sense splices them together."

"My god..."

"I know, it was horrid and regret eats away at me even now." Stephano goes on to explain that one of the pig hybrids killed Alserio who gave him the golden sword and asked him to use it to protect himself as well as anyone else unfortunate enough to encounter the creatures. He has long since killed every single one of them, and guilt made him never want to kill. He hasn't held the sword since. 

 

After numerous jumpscares, attacks from hideous monsters, and looking through the ancient place, they find Sasha at last. The movie ends with him running at Dan with a club, prepared to kill him, but at the last minute Stephano steps in from of him with his sword extended. He's pierced Sasha right through the heart and he dies. This causes the souls of the creatures to be freed as well as Stephano's as he has somehow reversed his story.

Now the man is glowing and slowly fading away, golden sparks floating off of him. "I fear I must leave you now, when you need me so much. I would've guided out of the castle."

"I will find my way out, we have after all been through the entire castle." He smiled weakly at Stephano, trying to look happy. "And you won't be leaving me for you will always have a place in my heart."

"Thank you, Daniel. Now you must go! Run from here before you are trapped, leave this terrible place and live a live free of manipulation and treachery."

The last thing seen on the screen is Dan looking up at the sky where Stephano's ghostly golden aura is floating towards the heavens. Dan shouts, "God, welcome this man of gold with open arms into your kingdom, for he has reconciled! A hero!" And the screen fades to black.

As the lights in the theatre turn on everyone claps and cheers as if at a sports game, even standing as they did so.

"Best god damn movie of the century. Literally." Ken said.

"Absolutely amazing, I loved it."

 

Even as they drove to their next destination, a restaurant, they continued to speak about the movie.

"So, I was so happy Stephano broke away from the curse, but I don't understand how exactly," Felix explained. "I mean I know it happened when he killed Alserio, but how did that reverse his story."

"I think maybe because uh...like, he stayed in the castle to help someone kill innocent people, right? So when he protected Dan, an innocent person, from Alserio he helped the innocent beat the evil, instead of helping the evil beat the innocent."

The blonde young man looked over at Ken with an astonished expression, mouth wide open. "Woah," he gasped. "that was deep. I'm going with your explanation, it makes total sense."

"I can't tell if you're being sarcastic or what."

"No I mean it, it makes a lot of sense."

"I'm still confused about the object Dan wanted back. They never directly said what it was."

"Lemme think." He pondered it for a few moments and related the events of the movie until he recalled something. "Remember when Alois mentioned something about a book?"

"Hahaha yeah he was all like 'The book had ruined meeee!'"

"Yeah, so like I think Sasha used a weird spell book/instructional book that showed him how to...change people." 

"That was fucking twisted, like they barely resembled humans anymore." Felix looked out the window and looked at the various buildings they passed. "So what's our next stop?"

"The arcade, of course. It's a really kickass place, trust me you won't regret this."

 

But he was. He was absolutely regretting, the moment Felix started dragging him towards something and he realized it was a dance game. It was powered by xbox kinect like mechanisms so instead of having four buttons on the floor one had to step on at the right time, it was a just dance like game. And now here the two were standing in front of a big screen with a list of songs to choose from, and naturally Felix chose the 'random' option so only lord knows what they would be dancing to until the game started. 

Ken couldn't dance. He didn't like to. He hated it. He turned his head to look at Felix and had his mouth slightly open ready to oppose, to announce he wouldn't be dancing. When he noticed the older looking at him, he turned and gave him a quick smile before facing the screen again. That made Ken swallow his words, look forward, and reluctantly begin to mirror the dancing figures of the screen. How does one say no to a face like that? As if he hadn't been inconvenienced enough the song, Counting Crows' 'accidentally in love', had some of the most cheesy and touchy dance moves. They would soon lose track of how many times they were holding hand, A LOT of times for such a short song. It felt as though centuries had passed before the song ended and the two were panting.

"I...was not...cut out for this shit." Felix gasped. He walked as though in pain to the food court and plopped down. "God dammit that was a heart starter."

"It wasn't that bad, the moves weren't hard or rigorous. Plus the song was short."

"Um. I'm not athletic."

"Then why outta all of these games did you choose dancing?"

"Because it is still fun, it's the aftermath that hurts my soul."

"You're silly, I barely broke a sweat." And the only reason he did was because he'd been so close to him. To have held his hand so much and be so near him made him nervous, but he was happy for the moment nonetheless.  
\---

January 17, 2013

So this is a journal. NOT A DIARY. Honestly I feel bad even calling it a journal, but I guess that's what this is? My English teacher gave Marzia (an Italian girl in my English class) and I journals the first day of school and advised us to keep a journal of our lives while we're here. She said it was good for learning English as well as good to remember such a good experience. That's true except I LIVE in America right now, I couldn't not learn English if I tried. I mean I already knew English long before I came here, but it can always improve yet. This is only my first entry and potentially the last because really I don't give enough fucks and will probably lose interest soon.

Anyway, today I went to a movie with my Friend Ken. Afterwards he drove us to an arcade where we played some crappy games, but it was nice to hang out. My favorite part of that was dancing with him, and the song was amazing. The song was titled 'accidentally in love' and it's by Counting crows and it may be my current favorite song. Then we went into a little fast food place and had some delicious American size servings. I think I went up a weight class while there. When he took me back home he walked me up to the front door and before he left he hugged me and asked when I wanted to hang out again. I told him I'd have to look over some things and then I'd call him once I found out when I was available. I'm so glad he invited me out today after school. I was sort of surprised because I've only known him a week and I don't even know if that's long enough to be on hangout-outside-of-school terms, but whatever, we had fun and he's really kind. And fun is what I look forward to most during my time here.

Yours truly,

Felix


End file.
